Jamais finit demain
by Reikaproust
Summary: Ils n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est ce penchant pour l'interdit. Recherchant une félicité dans une société qui ne les comprenait pas, ils le savaient, pour tout gagner, il fallait tout perdre, à commencer par s'égarer eux même. AU Law/Ace.
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle fiction, nouveau commencement.**

**Après avoir ingurgité un nombre important de musique dosée en psychédélisme que la vie n'aura jamais, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis dite "pourquoi pas moi?!". Et me voilà avec un semblant de fiction, dont je ne vois ni le début, ni la fin, mais la folie est apparemment un des attraits de l'humanité !**

**Cette fiction me tient à cœur et l'écrire représente un défi pour moi car je m'engage dans des sujets que je ne fais que palper dans ma vie quotidienne, voir ne connait pas du tout. A mes yeux, c'est une découverte du soi et ses alentours, j'espère qu'elle suscitera votre attention.**

**Un Ace/Law en somme, un pairing que j'apprécie bien, tous les deux représentant le duo "badass" par excellence.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Jamais finit demain.

Ou comment une phrase a changé ma vie du tout au tout. Certains diraient que je l'ai foutue en l'air, d'autres affirmeraient que j'ai atteint l'illumination.

J'étais ce rien parmi ce tout qu'est la société, je m'imprégnais de ses principes, devenant un simple acteur d'une vie préconçue que je me devais de jouer jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, après notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à être ce tout parmi ce rien, ce rien incommensurable qu'est l'humain, et je l'ai mis à nu. Rectification. Je me suis mis à nu et je n'ai retrouvé qu'un vide béant dans lequel je me suis noyé. Et en ce moment, je ne sais pas si je vais un jour pouvoir le surpasser et m'en sortir ou me perdre dans les abysses que forme mon être.

Un entrechoc entre deux âmes que le destin, ou une autre force qui me dépasse, a fait en sorte qu'elles s'entrecroisent.

Il m'arrive de me demander si je regrette d'avoir partagé cette tranche de vie, ce peu de soi, voir carrément de m'être adonné à lui sans pour autant en avoir la réponse. Je ne saurai dire s'il a été la touche colorée, la nuance dans le tableau noir que forme ma vie, ou si au contraire, il était la tâche sombre dans mon existence qui allait aboutir à, comme s'opiniâtrent à le définir les gens, la « réussite ».

A cause de lui, j'ai tout perdu, et à l'opposé, grâce à lui j'ai tout gagné. Il représentait l'accès vers l'inconnu, ce gout de l'interdit qui nous enivre, nous plongeant dans les méandres de la vie.

J'ai omis de me présenter.

Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas D. Ace, bientôt 23 ans, longtemps défini par la société comme étant un étudiant paumé, banal autant que le cursus universitaire que je suis. Une vie précaire de conformiste que je remplissais avec brio.

Du moins, jusqu'au jour ou je l'ai rencontré.

Le hasard … une machination qui a fait le monde, le mien ne manquant pas à l'appel. Notre rencontre impromptue n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu, deux vies opposées suivant le courant de fleuves différents, qui se sont entrecroisées dans une mer commune. Et au final, je me suis adonné aux effluves émanant de son être.

Oh, j'oubliais. Il s'appelait Trafalgar Law.

* * *

**Et voilà le prologue, petit en somme. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je posterai le premier chapitre dans une semaine *s'il te plait petite cervelle, permets moi d'y arriver à temps***

**Hit me as hard as you can, ou comment vous pousser à ne pas me louper avec vos reviews.**


	2. Tout ou rien

**Hourraaaa /o/ ! Je croyais que je n'allais jamais arriver à finir ce chapitre, mais c'est fait !**

**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du retard, mais j'ai fini Bonne nuit Punpun ce Mardi et c'en était bouleversant, littéralement. Je ne pouvais plus écrire ne cessant de penser à cette fin, bluffante à mes yeux. C'est vraiment un mangas que je conseille à tout le monde ! **

**Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre qui marquera le début de l'aventure de Law et Ace. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**(Concernant les reviews anonymes, je ferai comme la majorité et répondrai à la fin de chaque chapitre.)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Tout ou rien.

Dans les grandes œuvres d'aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvée étrange : La négligence de l'espace temps. Que ce soit les livres, notamment les best sellers, les films ou séries, notamment les grandes productions, les mangas, notamment les pavés. Le consommateur se focalise plus sur les évènements que sur le cadre et l'environnement de l'évènement en soi.

Mon histoire commence à un moment précis. D'ailleurs ce moment là marqua le début de notre course contre la montre, soit tout allait trop vite, ou bien était ce moi qui croyais beaucoup au principe de la minute d'éternité. Enfin bon. J'avais 19 ans et je venais tout juste d'achever ma première année universitaire. A cette époque là, j'étais encore inscrit en faculté de pyrotechnie, une branche dont je ne concevais même pas l'existence, et qui donc, ne suscitait aucun intérêt à mes yeux. J'avais opté pour ce choix parce que je n'avais aucune préférence, ni rêve d'enfant superflu, rien. Je l'avais surtout fait pour agacer mon grand père, il n'avait pas son mot à dire au vu de la mention très bien que j'avais obtenu au baccalauréat. Ah l'abus de puissance, la crasse de la quête de pouvoir pervertie de l'homme, un phénomène qui ne cessera jamais.

C'était un dimanche, le 22 Juin 2014, journée de vacances soporifique en somme, chaude par-dessus le marché. Les effets de ma veille arrosée à la fête de la musique se faisaient sérieusement ressentir, mais mes amis avaient insisté que du café nous aiderait à diminuer la migraine. Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé, aux environs de 18h, à l'arrière de la voiture de Thatch, à coté de Sabo qui tapotait nerveusement contre le siège en cuir, tandis qu'Izou ne cessait de minauder des paroles incompréhensibles face à son propre reflet dans le miroir. Thatch pianotait sur le volant en attendant que le feu passe au vert. Etait ce normal que chaque son avait l'effet d'une mitraillette sur ma tête ?

« _ Tu vas arrêter de te tripoter tes cheveux graisseux ? Demanda Sabo, légèrement agacé. »

J'avais levé mes yeux, me concentrant pour la première fois de cette journée sur l'apparence d'Izou. Ah ouais, pour une fois il ne s'était pas pris pour une poupée russe et était entièrement démaquillé et muni d'une queue de cheval, toute simple. L'acide de la veille faisait encore son effet sur moi ?

« _ A ta place, je ne l'ouvrirai pas, le canari, t'as vu à quoi ressemble ta tronche ? Répliqua Izou en le toisant du regard par le biais du miroir. »

C'est à cet instant précis que mon subconscient décida de me plonger dans une léthargie et de m'épargner leur chamaillerie devenue habituelle et surtout puérile. Les habitudes … le pire poison du quotidien, du moins, du mien. Je savais d'ores et déjà vers quel café nous nous dirigions, quelle table nous allions prendre, et si celle-ci était occupée, laquelle nous choisirions à la place. Certains se réconfortent de prévoir chaque minute de leur vie, moi, je priais les Divinités pour une quelconque apparition qui se démarquait du tableau terne qui me servait d'existence.

Je détournais le regard vers la vitre et je remarquai que nous venions de quitter les quartiers de Marie-Joie pour rejoindre ceux d'Ernies Lobby.

Thatch commença à fredonner un air de musique qui m'était inconnu en se garant, tandis que Sabo frappait avec son genou le dos d'Izou à travers son siège. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Ohara était une cafétéria au coin d'une ruelle du boulevard donnant vue sur la mer. On pouvait y trouver des touristes, des types costumes cravates tirés à quatre épingles, des couples fêtant leur mise à mot ou communément appelée fêtes d'anniversaire, d'autres personnes cherchant l'apothéose parmi la racaille bourgeoise le temps d'un après midi et bien sur, nous, les fils à papa ayant un surplus d'argent de poche.

L'établissement avait pour entrée une terrasse, une terrasse étudiée au centimètre près. Les tables carrées d'un marron fraichement vernis étaient espacées entre elles de telle manière qu'on oubliait la petitesse de la terrasse en elle-même.

Thatch me sortit de ma rêvasserie en se laissant tomber le premier sur la chaise de notre place attitrée, du moins nous semblaient-ils. Ce qui me rappela pourquoi nous devions ingurgiter le café servi ici qui nous servait d'opium et par la même occasion nous extasier sur la personne qui servait d'opium à Thatch. Nico Robin, la serveuse qui s'occupait de cette tranche de la terrasse, la bombe sexuelle par excellence, élancée, gros seins, petit cul, cheveux longs corbeaux avec de légères mèches bleutées, visage juvénile pour un âge qui ne l'était plus, était l'élue de Thatch du moment. D'ailleurs ce moment perdurait depuis maintenant une année. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui faisait face à la mer, tandis que Sabo se mettait à ma droite et Izou à ma gauche.

« _ Oh Thatch par pitié, arrête de te comporter comme une ado, on nage littéralement dans ta bave là, dît Izou en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

_ Mais regarde-là ! Je pourrai me damner pour elle, répondît Thatch ne se détournant pas de la vitrine ou on pouvait percevoir Robin penchée sur la paillasse du petit bar à l'intérieur.

_ Ou son corps, ce serait tout comme, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer en prenant une cigarette des mains d'Izou. »

Robin ne tarda pas à arriver, son sourire flegmatique ne quittant jamais son visage. Et comme à chaque fois, ce fut Thatch qui dicta la commande de tous après lui avoir demandé comment elle allait, l'éblouissant de son expression niaise.

Et pendant que je tirais doucement sur ma cigarette, j'ai croisé _son_ regard pour la première fois. Le genre de regard que l'on n'oublie jamais, moqueur, intrépide, dénudant. Fou. Je n'avais rien vu d'autre sur le moment, pas même le corps à qui appartenaient ses yeux qui m'avaient semblé gris, ni même la personne pendue à ses bras. C'est cet instant là que je choisis Sabo pour m'aborder.

« _ Ace, j'ai envie de me tatouer, avait il dit calmement, et vu le ton de sa voix, il était résigné.

_ Pourtant, la dernière fois tu scandais les dangers que ça engendraient, transmission de maladies ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, répondis-je, en tapotant sur le dos de ma cigarette contre le cendrier en crystal.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des conneries, répliqua-t-il, bref j'ai trouvé un bon tatoueur, je voulais que tu m'accompagnes.

_ Quand ça ?

_ Après demain.

_ Je présume que ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye de deviner quel motif tu vas faire, demandai-je en souriant. »

Il baissa la tête et commença à rire de cette manière si typique de sa part lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose, des examens réussis, une fille du nom de Koala sortie de nulle part, ou bien, la meilleure, le jour ou il avait débarqué avec des dreads, incrustés de quelques coquillages. Nous avions 16 ans et Sabo était dans son délire rasta. J'avais cru mourir de rire lorsqu'il m'avait appelé au bord des larmes pour me dire que ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés.

« _ Et donc, commença Thatch, qu'avez-vous fait après qu'on se soit séparés hier ? »

La question à laquelle je ne voulais absolument pas répondre. Izou ne put s'empêcher de conter ses péripéties d'une soirée.

Qu'avais-je fait la veille ? J'étais tellement défoncé que je ne me rappelais presque plus du visage de la fille, elle était brune je pense, elle m'avait abordé avec une attitude enjôleuse qui ne servait à rien, le message était déjà passé alors qu'elle m'avait effleuré le bras. On avait couché ensemble dans ma voiture, m'étais-je protégé ? Putain.

« _ T'imagines même pas la descente … disait Izou.

_ Je reviens, je vais me rafraichir, dis-je en le coupant dans sa tirade. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'étais levé sentant le regard de Sabo sur mon dos. Il allait surement me poser des questions pendant la soirée, questions que j'allais devoir éviter intelligemment.

Je m'incrustais à l'intérieur du café en balayant la salle du regard. J'aimais bien l'intérieur, sobre, rafraichissant, mais un peu trop parfait, trop surfait. J'appréciais beaucoup plus les cafés à concept. Des étudiants de mon université m'avait fait découvrir un endroit, un retraité qui avait transformé son living room en café, entre les souvenirs de ses nombreux voyages éparpillés partout, les bibliothèques murales remplis de manuscrits poussiéreux et les visages d'inconnus immortalisés en photos, les piles de livres posés à même le sol sur le tapis provenant de je ne sais quelle époque, le oud artisanal accroché comme un trophée au mur, à coté de sa collection de vinyles de Jimi Hendrix. Tant de détails que je n'en avais saisis que quelques uns. Mais Thatch voulait apparemment jouer à la fille en manque d'amour qui se dope d'écrits d'Harlequin à l'eau de rose. Pour sur, je broyais du noir cette journée là.

J'ouvris la porte des toilettes en grommelant contre mon mal de tête et me postais devant le lavabo en posant mes mains contre la pierre froide. L'image de ma personne que reflétait le miroir me fit grimacer. Mon teint, plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée, accentuait mes cernes qui contrastaient étrangement avec mes taches de rousseur, ce qui donnait plus de profondeur à mon regard, enfin si j'en suivais les conneries que m'avait dites la fille d'hier, par Merlin, voilà que ma mémoire décidait de se réveiller. Seule chose qui n'avait pas changée en moi, mes cheveux. Je tenais leur couleur de mon père apparemment, quant à ma mère elle m'avait offert le fait qu'ils soient ondulés et soyeux. Du moins, si j'en suivais les dires de mon grand père.

Depuis quand ressemblais-je à cet être fantomatique ? L'ennui, la lassitude, le désabusement calomniaient ma personne. Je souris. Sous cette apparence qu'on pensait calme, je jubilais. D'ailleurs les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir physiquement, je fus pris d'une soudaine montée de chaleur. J'ouvris d'un coup sec le robinet qui laissa l'eau couler à flot. Je la regardais, émerveillé, l'imaginant me submerger. J'entrepris de déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise qui était de trop sur moi et sans plus attendre, je mis ma tête sous le jet d'eau. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir d'aise. L'eau était froide, m'hérissant ainsi ma peau, jusqu'à ce que ce soit devenu douloureux. Au moins, j'oubliais momentanément ma nausée qui était incessante depuis mon réveil. Mes cheveux maintenant mouillés me tombaient sur les yeux, je fermais d'ailleurs ces derniers, me focalisant sur la sensation que me procurait l'eau. Froideur, fraicheur. Violente. Lancinante. Autant que l'est la vie.

« _ T'as du feu ? »

Je me raidis suite à l'entente de cette voix, sans comprendre, j'avais enregistré ses détonations, grave, discrète mais imposante et surtout moqueuse. La situation devait frôler l'hilarité. Un type penché sur un lavabo tête sous l'eau et un autre encore plus aliéné qui, de tous les endroits possibles, venait lui demander du feu. Pourtant je me rappelais avoir fait attention à ce qu'il n'y avait personne, ou si quelqu'un était rentré.

Sans relever la tête, je mis ma main dans la poche droite de mon pantalon et en sortit mon zippo que je posais avec agacement sur le lavabo. J'entendis la personne derrière moi se rapprocher, prendre le briquet et s'éloigner.

Ma désillusion achevée depuis la venue de cet intrus, je fermais le robinet et relevai la tête en écartant mes mèches de cheveux du visage. Et pour la deuxième fois de cette journée, nos yeux s'étaient croisés, les siens dégageant une lueur de moquerie mélangée à du défi. Le temps était en suspens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait esquissé un geste de sa main droite, ramenant un joint au coin de sa bouche, l'emprisonnant de ses lèvres, il alluma à l'aide de mon briquet le bout qui se consuma en une lumière vive qui s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. L'ambiance était électrique, de mon coté retenant mon souffle et du sien expirant une bouffée de fumée.

Je me retournais et lui fis face de mes 1m85, alors qu'il devait me surpasser de plusieurs centimètres encore. Inconsciemment, je me mis à le détailler. Il nageait dans un t-shirt gris manche courte plus grand que lui, ce qui laissait entrevoir tous les tatouages sur ses avant-bras, d'un style tribal faits en encre noir, le dos de sa main ne manquait pas à l'appel, encore moins ses phalanges qui exhibaient les lettres de DEATH sur chacune. Il semblait se délecter de ma curiosité, au vu de son sourire fourbe. Il enfonça sa main gauche dans la poche de son jean, un jean bleu clair qui avait quelques tâches par endroits qui surplombait des godasses timberland noires.

« _ Ne te gène pas à me fixer, avait il dit, sans se dépérir de son sourire. »

Ce fut la première fois que je détaillais réellement son visage. Un visage banal, si ce n'est ses yeux, légèrement bridés et énormément cernés. Aux premiers abords je croyais que c'était du Khôl. Ses iris étaient d'un gris profond, je n'avais jamais un regard comme le sien, impénétrable, mais vif, il dégageait un intérêt amusé vis-à-vis de mon geste. Ce type n'était pas un bourge, j'en étais sur. Rien en lui ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque « signe » qui le démontrerait. Il fumait de mary jane ici ? Etait il aussi imprudent ?

« _ Je me demande ce qu'un type comme toi fait ici, avais-je dit sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Je pourrai te poser la même question, commença-t-il en souriant, je me demande ce qu'un type comme toi fait ici.

_ Ah oui, et je suis quel genre de type ? Demandai-je par pure curiosité, intrigué par ce qu'il pourrait me sortir.

_ Tu es comme l'occident.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Regarde toi, un beau grand garçon qui ne manque de rien mais qui se croit aller mal.

_ Et quel genre de type es-tu ? »

Il avait rapporté son joint au coin de sa bouche, tout en me détaillant, puis il inhala doucement la fumée, faisant perdurer ce moment ou je perdais doucement patience, puis me souffla au visage. Je ne tiquais même pas.

« _ Je suis tout le monde. »

Ok, c'était moi le con qui écoutait ce qu'un camé déblatérait dans des toilettes d'un café.

« _ Ca veut dire que tu cherches la banalité des choses ? Rentrer dans un moule commun et passer inaperçu ? N'est ce pas trop facile ? »

Il avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin, me gênant quelque peu. Qu'avais- je dit de drôle ?

« _ Alors c'est ça ta vision du 'tout le monde' … Dît-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. Je vais t'expliquer vu que tu ne vois qu'au bout de ton nez. Je veux comprendre cette putain de vie, et pour ce fait, je ne peux pas me contenter d'être une seule personne.

_ Comment peux-tu alors … ne pus-je terminer.

_ Très simple, je me mets dans la peau de tout le monde, le raciste, l'hippie, l'intello, le génie, le discriminé, le facho, l'illuminé.

_ Mais que vas-tu réellement gagner, si ce n'est perdre ce que tu étais à la base ?

_ Qu'étais-je à la base à ton avis ?

_ Toi.

_ 'Je est un autre', on ne te l'a pas inculqué à l'école ?

_ On nous a aussi dit 'l'autre c'est l'enfer'. »

C'était invraisemblable, étais-je en train de me rappeler de mes heures perdues en philosophie avec ce type ? Un bruit strident me coupa dans mes pensées. La sonnerie de son téléphone. Avait-il besoin d'augmenter le volume autant ? Je reconnus sans difficulté le refrain d'Invaders must die. Mais il ne daigna même pas sortir son téléphone. Alors que notre entrevue visuelle se déroulait, j'entrepris de boutonner les boutons de ma chemise rapidement et de la faire rentrer dans mon pantalon. Alors que j'avais baissé la tête il avait ramené son portable à son oreille.

« _ T'ai-je autant manqué ? Demanda-t-il sans détourner ses yeux. »

Je reconnus la voix d'une fille de l'autre coté, j'arrivais à entendre leur conversation vu le calme dans lequel était plongé l'endroit.

« _ Que fais-tu ? Avait-elle demandé.

_ Je suis censé _pisser_.

_ Alors, _pisse_ et ramène toi.

_ Ton beau visage apparait devant mes yeux, comment veux-tu que je puisse y arriver ?

_ Law … »

Intéressant, surnom ou prénom ? Je ne le savais pas, mais l'information était enregistrée.

_ Bien, je m'y mets, voilà, écoute. »

Il rapprocha le téléphone de la braguette de son jean et la défît, puis se dirigea vers moi. Je m'écartai de lui tandis qu'il ouvrait le robinet.

« _ Ahh, me voilà en train de souiller cette chère Terre de mon existence obsolète, es-tu comblé ?»

Je ne pus retenir mon rire face à cette scène. De quelle planète débarquait-il ?

«_ Law, ramène toi ou bien c'est moi qui te ramènerai par la peau des fesses ?

_ Tu n'oserais pas ? Ou bien est ce ton instinct masculin qui se réveille ? »

Elle avait surement du raccrocher vu qu'il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

« _ Ah les femmes, heureusement que c'est elle qui paye. Je t'aurai bien piqué ton briquet, mais je te trouve sympa, dît-il en brandissant devant moi mon zippo.

_ Heureusement que tu me trouves sympa.

_ 'Je devins un opéra fabuleux : je vis que tous les êtres ont une fatalité de bonheur'. »

Je le regardais interrogatif. Il commença à s'éloigner vers la porte. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'était tourné vers moi, plongeant ce que je devinais comme étant la dernière fois, son regard dans le mien.

« _ Tu te demandais pourquoi je voulais être tout le monde, pour le simple but de comprendre et vivre cette phrase. »

Et il avait quitté cette pièce insignifiante dans laquelle nous avions échangé ces quelques mots.

J'avais fini par sortir la minute qui suivit. A peine avais-je passé la porte que mon regard avait abordé celui d'une fille au fond. Elle s'était retournée vers une personne assise à coté d'elle qui n'était autre que Law. Ce dernier avait acquiescé à ce qui m'avait semblé une question de sa part vu qu'elle reporta son attention sur moi.

Eh bien, ils faisaient tous les deux dans l'excentricité. Surtout la fille avec ses cheveux d'un bleu clair qui virait vers le violet.

Je haussais les épaules et rejoignit mes amis qui, après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait pas de marques de violence prouvant une tentative de séquestration, avaient repris le cours de la conversation.

La soirée n'avait pas été trop longue pour moi. J'avais feint un coup de fatigue et était rentré chez moi, mon doux appartement que je partageais seul.

Je n'avais rien fait cette soirée là, ni manger, rien. Je m'étais contenté de me jeter sur mon lit, exposant ma nudité aux murs, qui vibraient sous les chansons de David Bowie. Trouvant que la soirée manquait de sens, j'avais fumé ce qu'il me restait de la veille puis mis à chanter au milieu du salon. Les paroles du mordu de Rimbaud que j'avais rencontré ne cessaient de me revenir en tête.

Qu'attendais-je de la vie ? Je ne faisais que jacasser à longueur de journée l'ennui incommensurable dans le quel je nageais depuis mon éveil face à la vie – ou communément, savoir différencier le bien du mal. Ce qui me ramenait à sa réponse. Je suis tout le monde. Comment définirait un meurtrier le mal ? Son mal, n'est il pas un bien pour une autre personne ? Sur quel critère jugeait-on ce genre de choses ? La loi ? La religion ?

Qui étais-je parmi la société ? Quel était mon rôle ?

C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rendu compte d'une chose capitale.

Je ne vivais pas, je survivais.

Cette pensée me donnait la nausée. J'étais spectateur d'une vie que je laissais s'écouler. Cherchais-je la réussite ? La fierté de mon grand père ? L'accomplissement devant un Dieu en lequel je ne finissais par ne même plus croire ? La réponse était limpide. Rien de tout cela ne formait la quête de ma vie.

Cette nuit là avait constitué une série de questions auxquelles je n'avais discerné aucune réponse. Je n'avais pu trouver le sommeil que grâce à la drogue.

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de ne pas sortir, ce qui avait paru inhabituel pour Thatch, à la grande différence de Sabo qui s'était proposé de venir chez moi.

Il avait débarqué chez moi vers 19h, armé jusqu'au dos d'un sac à dos ou trainait son pc portable et un t-shirt de rechange.

« _ Putain, t'aères pas ou quoi ? Avait-il dit dès que j'eus ouvert la porte. »

Il s'était directement dirigé vers la fenêtre en grommelant. Pour ma part, je m'étais laissé tomber sur le canapé en posant mes pieds sur la table, me concentrant sur ce que diffusait la télévision.

« _ Ace, j'aime pas jouer la mère poule avec toi, mais tu fumes trop ! »

Je tournais la tête vers le cendrier qui était plein. Pourquoi ne l'avais je pas vidé avant sa venue ?

« _ Ceux-là datent de plusieurs jours.

_ Oh épargne moi ça. »

Il s'était assis à coté de moi, sortant son pc et l'allumant. Il s'était ensuite focalisé sur la télévision et éclaté de rire.

« _ Ah non, j'y crois pas, tu regardes du foot ?! Depuis quand ? hahaha. »

Ok, celle là était prévisible, la sentant venir de loin.

« _ J'ai voulu comprendre ce que trouvait les gens à ce sport pour que ça ne devienne plus un sport, une industrie, un empire.

_ Ca n'a pas que de mauvais coté, tu le sais. Un empire fonctionne parce qu'il présente plus de bons cotés que de mauvais.

_ Ce n'est plus le cas Sabo, un empire fonctionne même s'il ne présentait qu'un seul bon coté, dis-je sans détacher mes yeux de la télé.

_ Voilà le tatouage que je veux me faire. »

J'avais détourné le regard vers l'écran de son pc ou on voyait un motif. Oh. Il voulait se faire l'étoile nautique, toute simple dans les tons noirs et blancs.

« _ Sur quelle partie du corps ?

_ L'avant bras, le droit.

_ Pourtant de nous tous, tu es celui qui n'a jamais été paumé. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'un réel guide. »

Il avait souri. Oui, malgré tous les problèmes qu'avait connus sa famille, la perte de l'entreprise familiale, la découverte qu'il était un enfant illégitime résultant de la liaison de son père avec une femme, Sabo s'était donné à fond dans ses études, qu'il avait payé grâce à un prêt bancaire. C'était le plus motivé et le plus motivant parmi mes amis.

Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à jouer sur un MMORPG en ligne, jusqu'à ce l'aube ait pointé le bout de son nez.

Le lendemain nous nous étions réveillés tardivement, dans les environs de 14h. Nous avions trainé à essayer se lever pendant la demi heure qui suivit. Puis, suite aux plaintes incessantes de notre estomac, notamment le mien, nous nous étions précipités vers la sortie.

Assis, voir étalés, dans la volkswagen de Sabo, nous avions quitté les quartiers résidentiels de Marie-Joie pour aller dans ceux d'Alabasta, la partie commerciale de Loguetown.

Nous avions diné dans un fast food quelconque, rapidement autant que son nom l'indiquait puis je m'étais laissé guider par Sabo chez son tatoueur.

La façade de la boutique était étroite, même si le local semblait profond. Les murs étaient remplis de graffitis en tous genres sur un fond noir, on aurait presque dit que chaque client avait le droit de taguer ce qu'il voulait. Des serpents s'entrelaçant, un dragon survolant la lune, un infini écrit en succession de nombre de Pi.

Une maxime était gravée sur la pancarte surplombant la porte « Je suis une toile vivante ».

« _ Tu viens ? »

Sabo me sortit de ma contemplation et je le suivis à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce dont les murs étaient d'un gris clair. Ces derniers étaient replis de photos exposant des motifs en tout genre allant des arabesques les plus simples aux calligrammes faits en lettres coufiques. Des étagères vitrées étaient entreposées un peu partout, contenant toutes sortes de piercing et de boucles d'oreilles. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un comptoir derrière lequel était assis une sorte de géant. Un homme d'une très grande carrure, cheveux longs blonds attachés, une mâchoire carrée impressionnante en dessous d'une longue moustache. Et dire que sa moustache est longue serait un euphémisme ! Comment arrivait-il à la faire tenir de la sorte ?

« _ Ah te voilà, dît ce dernier en se levant. »

Sabo se rapprocha et lui serra la main. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots tandis que je m'étais rapproché des murs pour détailler les frasques dessinées.

« _ Ace, tu me rejoins ou bien tu restes ici ?

_ Je préfère attendre de voir le résultat fini, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui, lui offrant un faible sourire.

_ A tout à l'heure.

_ Ne pleure pas trop. »

J'étais retourné à ma contemplation, notamment un oroboros qui avait attiré mon attention, la représentation d'un serpent blanc qui s'entre liait en mangeant sa queue, caricaturant le cycle de la vie.

« _ Je vais finir par croire que c'est de l'harcèlement. »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Je m'étais retourné tellement vite que les os de mon cou avaient craqué. Le type que j'avais rencontré la dernière fois dans Ohara était accoudé au comptoir en me détaillant de ce même regard si caractéristique. Il était habillé comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'il avait opté pour un t-shirt noir, simple encore. Son front était légèrement noirci, travaillait-il ici ?

« _ Je pourrai penser la même chose.

_ A ta grande différence, je travaille ici, dît il en sortant une cigarette de derrière le comptoir. T'as du feu ? »

Je lui lançais mon briquet qu'il rattrapa au vol, il alluma rapidement sa cigarette puis commença à détailler mon zippo. Ce dernier représentait un spectre de couleurs dans les tons violet, bleu et orange.

« _ Voilà ce qui arrive quand l'Indie devient à la mode, commença-t-il en me tendant mon briquet.

_ Et si tu descendais de ton piédestal ? Tu ne sens pas tes chevilles enfler, si ?

_ De nous deux, celui qui est sur un piédestal, ce serait incontestablement toi. Crois-tu au destin qui a fait qu'on s'est rencontré deux fois de suite ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas au destin.

_ Bien, pour toi ce n'était qu'un hasard ?

_ Oui, ce qui s'en rapproche.

_ Et si je te proposais un marché, du donnant donnant. »

Ok, je sentais déjà la bombe tomber. Il n'avait encore rien proposé, mais je faisais le pour et contre dans ma tête. Choisir entre intrépidité et logique.

« _ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu dois surement être étudiant et donc en vacances. Tu ne travailles surement pas. Et t'as ce regard qui se veut capable de tout faire.

_ Vas droit au but.

_ Je te propose de partager ma quête. Je pourrai te faire découvrir des aspects de la vie que tu n'as pas encore expérimentée.

_ Et en retour ? Qu'ai-je à donner ?

_ Rien en particulier, ta compagnie suffit. Mais il y a deux conditions.

_ Bien sur, fallait s'y attendre.

_ Nous serons sincère l'un envers l'autre, la deuxième, tu feras tout ce que je te dirai de faire.

_ Et si je refusais ?

_ Notre marché sera rompu, c'est la loi du Tout ou rien. Tu auras le choix de continuer, nous continuerons, tu refuses, nous redeviendrons de simples inconnus l'un pour l'autre. »

Etais-je tenté par le diable ? Je recherchais ce moment depuis des années. Je le fixais, plongeant dans mon dilemme. Lui, toujours adossé au comptoir nonchalamment, se contentant de sourire avec fourberie. Il savait que j'allais accepter. Il savait que j'étais presque mort, que je ne vivais plus, que je n'arrivais même plus à définir la vie.

Je me rapprochais alors, lui ne bougea pas. Je pris sa cigarette de sa bouche et la mis entre mes lèvres en tirant doucement. Je regardais le bout se consumer en repensant à mes projets de vacances qui se réduisaient à un quelconque voyage avec mes amis, des soirées devenues lassantes qui finiraient à une pitoyable baise.

« _ J'accepte, Law.

_ J'ai mes raisons de crier à l'harcèlement, non ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Ace.

_ Et d'où es-tu originaire ?

_ D'ici, Loguetown. Et toi ?

_ Je ne vais pas te dire.

_ Mais n'as-tu pas dit que nous serions sincères ?

_ Et je le suis, je n'ai jamais dit que je devrais obligatoirement répondre, répondît-t-il en élargissant son sourire. »

Par Merlin … Dans quoi venais-je d'embarquer ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je trouve que le chapitre fait brouillon, mais je devais me bouger pour poster. Je vous dis à bientôt et bien évidemment _hit me as hard as you can_.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Le trafique de poney unijambiste, oh mon Dieu ! Moi qui avais reçu un message de la Pasta (puisse-t-il nous bénir de son appendice nouillesque) qui m'ordonnait de commencer un trafique de pingouins unijambistes ... Pour ce qui est d'Ace et Law, nous le saurons tous les deux au moment venu (oui, oui, moi même je n'ai que de grands titres ...). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en espérant te retrouver la prochaine fois.**

**Sa : Merci pour le commentaire ! Je voudrais vraiment que ce soit "Hard", étant l'incarnation du gneugneu en humain ! A très bientôt.**

**Naf : *crie chez elle NAAAAAAAAAAF* J'y travaillerai ! è_é merci d'être là à chaque fois, ça me fait ENORMEMENT plaisir !**


	3. Ici, je m'édite

**Après tant de mois d'absence, je reviens. Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'étais dans l'incapacité de poster plus tôt et que je n'en serai pas capable avant deux mois ... Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, suivi et mis en favoris cette modeste fiction, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture avec ce chapitre!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 – Ici, je m'édite._

« Chez Barbe Blanche, à 19h. Jamais finit demain. »

Barbe Blanche était le tatoueur chez qui Sabo et moi étions partis. Ce géant blond, un Hulk Hogan revisité à la sauce underground de Loguetown. J'avais ressenti de la sympathie pour ce ramassis de muscle, qui se rapprochait des deux mètres de haut et qui n'avait cessé de nous gratifier de : «Mon fils» à chaque phrase prononcée. Selon le postulat Freudien de base, il avait du manquer d'affection venant de ses géniteurs, d'où son désir de combler ce supposé vide chez tout être jeune qu'il croise. Mais, son intarissable faconde était très plaisante, d'autant plus que le tatouage était très réussi, pas de gonflement de la peau si ce n'est une légère rougeur. Sabo jubilait à la vue de son tatouage. Joie de courte durée vu que Barbe Blanche le lui avait pansé. Et tandis que ce dernier expliquait à mon ami les précautions à prendre, Law s'était contenté de me fixer en souriant, accoudé contre le comptoir. Son sourire était … dérangeant. J'avais toujours cette impression qu'il me jaugeait silencieusement. J'avais soutenu son regard, espérant le forcer à détourner ses yeux, se focaliser sur autre chose que moi. Peine perdue, la situation semblait l'amuser encore plus. Sabo ne s'était pas douté de notre entrevue visuelle. Je n'avais d'ailleurs détourné les yeux qu'au moment où Sabo m'avait appelé pour attirer mon attention et ainsi partir. Ce qui ne m'avait pas empêché de lire sur les lèvres de Law «à plus tard» sans pour autant se dépérir de son sourire.

Et voilà que le lendemain matin, alors que je nageais dans les abysses du sommeil, mon téléphone décidait de m'en extirper de la manière la plus brutale. Les matinées à mes yeux étaient sacrées, me réveiller avant 11h était un blasphème. Et pourtant, j'avais daigné ouvrir les yeux vers 10h30 pour lire son message. Il me proposait de le rencontrer, déjà ? Je m'étais relevé en arrangeant l'oreiller, que j'enserrai en dormant, derrière mon dos et prendre appui contre lui. Ma chambre étant encore plongée dans l'obscurité, l'écran de mon portable représentait la seule source de lumière, ce qui m'obligea de plisser les yeux pour relire cette dernière phrase. Jamais finit demain. À quel point pouvait-il être défoncé de si bon matin pour pondre ce genre de propos ? J'avais du la relire plusieurs fois, m'imaginant une erreur de syntaxe de part son utilisation du «Jamais» comme un nom. Quant au sens, désignait-il la réticence que nous exprimons à faire quelque chose en nous écriant «Non, jamais !» ?

Décidant que j'avais fourni un effort surhumain par une heure si matinale, deux choix s'offraient à moi, me rendormir, chose qui serait sûrement impossible ou m'extirper de mon lit pour traîner je ne sais où. Je soupirais en balançant au loin le drap qui essayait de cacher quelques parcelles de mon corps nu. Je pris la peine de ramasser un boxer traînant par terre et de le mettre puis je m'étais dirigé vers le salon pour accéder à la cuisine et me réveiller grâce à une bonne tasse de café acerbe que je me préparais tous les jours. J'ouvris l'un des placards muraux priant pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Rien, si ce n'est une baguette de pain achetée la veille, que je pris tout de même pour me faire des tartines au beurre.

Après ce petit déjeuner fastidieux, je retournai à ma chambre où j'ouvris les portes fenêtres tâtant ainsi la chaleur cuisante qui régnait dehors puis revins allumer la télévision faisant face à mon lit, en évitant les différents obstacles qui s'avéraient être une paire de converses, mon sac à dos et une autre forme de vie étrange que je ne parvins pas à définir. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les informations que diffusait la chaîne info, je mis les converses noires qui traînaient par terre et me plaçai sur le tapis roulant se trouvant au coin de la pièce à la droite de mon lit. Je réglai la vitesse sur 2 et commençai à courir tout en suivant le débat animé qui confrontait le candidat que l'extrême droite présentait aux présidentielles Sakazuki Gensui, surnommé par les internautes Akainu, à un député de gauche Aokiji Taishō.

« _ … Du fait d'une immigration de masse notre identité nationale se dissout. Elle se dissout sous les coups de butoir d'un communautarisme renforcé, de revendications religieuses qui mettent à mal la laïcité et plus largement notre pacte républicain. Elle ne fait que nourrir les maux qui minent aujourd'hui notre société. Elle la divise, la fragmente, la détruit… Disait Akainu adossé nonchalamment contre son fauteuil. »

C'était eux les pervertis pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Comment pouvaient-ils déblatérer de tels propos ? Cette haine de l'homme basée sur la race, le sexe, l'orientation sexuelle, le penchant religieux était incompréhensible à mes yeux. Et pourtant, j'avais grandi dans une famille se voulant de droite. Sauf qu'à l'âge de mes 16 ans, je fus sensibilisé à Karl Marx de part une de ses thèses sur Feuerbach disant 'Die Philosophen haben die Welt nur verschieden interpretiert, es kömmt drauf an, sie zu verändern', s'en suivit alors une longue plongée dans son œuvre. J'avais ensuite commencé à m'intéresser aux écrits des grands penseurs communistes, tentant d'assimiler cette idéologie que ma famille abhorrait. Je m'étais fait charmer par les grands esprits de gauche, non pas ces opportunistes ne faisant qu'alimenter l'opposition pour l'opposition.

Maugréant contre moi-même pour avoir failli tomber, je pris la télécommande coincée entre l'élastique de mon boxer et ma peau pour mettre la première chaîne de musique lambda. Royal Blood ? Voilà un groupe qui en avait de la présence et qui me fit oublier instantanément les paroles de l'extrémiste.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrêtais de courir pour aller me débarrasser de la crasse recouvrant ma peau. Je pris tout de même la peine de chercher mes tangues avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pénétrais dans cette dernière en enlevant mon boxer que j'avais lancé maladroitement dans le bac à linges sales puis j'étais passé sous la douche. J'enclenchais le jet d'eau et plaçai mes avant-bras contre le carrelage du mur tout en posant ma tête contre eux. L'eau était froide. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter le défi de Law ? Pour me convaincre moi-même que je pouvais dépasser mes limites ? Que je n'étais pas un gars lambda, conformiste parmi tant d'autres ? Que je pouvais réellement sortir des rangs et vivre selon mes visions et non pas accomplir ce quotidien schématisé avec virtuosité dont j'étais un sage spectateur ? L'eau était tiède. Qu'est ce qui me rattachait à la vie ? Nuance. Étais-je vivant ? Est-ce qu'on se définit 'vivant" parce que l'on ressent les émotions, les choses, les gens ? L'eau était chaude. J'avais vécu la joie, le bonheur, l'amour, la fierté. Pour résumer j'avais éprouvé toutes ses sortes d'états qui définissent l'homme. Mais dernièrement, je n'éprouvais qu'un vide creux, un ennui incommensurable, et un désintérêt total pour toute activité, toute personne. L'eau était brûlante. Qu'est ce qui me rattachait à la vie ? Est-ce que cette douleur lancinante que me procurait l'eau, qui me faisait douloureusement rougir la peau me liait à ce monde de mortels ? Pourquoi vivre pour mourir ?

« ARGH ! »

Ma peau criant à l'agonie, j'enclenchais l'eau froide et entrepris de me doucher convenablement. Cette dernière achevée, je m'étais empressé de m'habiller en enfilant un short de couleur kaki militaire et par-dessus un t-shirt gris dont l'imprimé était un ours portant un foulard autour de son museau. Au dessous du dessin était écrit : «El Gringours». Je fermais rapidement les portes fenêtres en laissant les volets ouverts, pris rapidement de la monnaie et mon téléphone portable à coté du paquet de cigarette vide qui me narguait sur mon bureau. C'était d'ailleurs le motif de cette sortie, me réapprovisionner en tabac. Heureusement que le kiosque se trouvait en face de la porte de chez moi.

Pendant que je descendais les escaliers, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. C'était Izou. Si Sabo était suspicieux lors de mes refus de sortie, Izou était doublement collant et faisait tout pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

« _ Tu es réveillé.

_ Pourquoi appeler si tu pensais que je dormais ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

_ Oh t'imagines pas le plaisir de te faire chier à ton réveil, bref, tu viens toujours pour le concert de cet aprèm ? »

Un concert ? Je ne me rappelais pas du tout avoir entendu parler d'un quelconque concert pour cette journée.

« _ C'est quoi comme style déjà ?

_ Je me disais que t'avais oublié, Trip-hop, tu sais la nana que se farcit Thatch ces derniers temps, c'est la chanteuse du groupe, ils feront leur première montée dans un café du coin.

_ Putain, pourquoi toutes nos sorties dépendent de lui ?

_T'as mieux à proposer ?

_ Non, et d'ailleurs, je ne pourrai pas venir.

_ Pourquoi ?» Demanda-t-il à peine avais-je fini ma phrase.

Parce que j'ai rencontré un timbré et qu'il s'avère que je suis encore plus fêlé que lui.

« _ Mon grand-père est dans la ville, répondis-je tel un automate.

_ Oh, courage vieux.

_ Tu me raconteras après.

_ Ok, salut Ace, tu lui passeras le bonjour.»

L'excuse du papi, un classique infaillible. Ce dernier sollicitait ma présence continue auprès de lui lors de ses venues à Loguetown. Trop souvent en missions, le cocon familial était quelque peu fissuré, chose qu'il tentait, vainement, de recoller lors de nos rencontres.

De retour chez moi, cigarette au bout des lèvres, j'entrepris de mettre de l'eau bouillir tandis que je cherchais mon cendrier. J'ouvris ensuite un des placards muraux de la cuisine qui contenait mes réserves en pâtes, riz, macaronis et entre autres des nouilles instantanées. Je pris deux paquets de ces dernières et vidai leurs contenus dans la casserole.

Mon semblant de repas vite fait englouti, je pris mon téléphone et y regardai l'heure : 14h13. Je soupirais. Ma rencontre avec Law n'avait lieu que dans cinq heures. J'étais las et ennuyé, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire d'ici l'heure fatidique ?

J'agis alors comme toute personne que l'oisiveté dévorait les entrailles : je fis une sieste. Je pris tout de même la peine de me dénuder, et ouvris les portes fenêtres. Les bras de Morphée m'enlacèrent à peine eussé-je posé la tête contre mon matelas.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla brusquement, je plissai les yeux pour déchiffrer le mail que je venais de recevoir. « Découvrez le nouveau clip "QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAGIQUE", 2e single extrait du spectacle "La légende du Roi Arthur", interprété par Florent Mothe et Camille Lou.** ». **Gné ? Mon esprit embrumé ne pouvait saisir l'humour (si toutefois il existait) ancré dans ce mail. Je vérifiais l'heure : 17h17. En somme, l'heure de me réveiller et me dépêcher par la même occasion.

Je me hâtais de remettre mes habits, je ramassais mon sac à dos traînant sur le parterre de ma chambre, et y mis le livre que je lisais, «Rebecca», un roman de littérature anglaise que m'avait conseillé Sabo pour perfectionner mon anglais médiocre, une veste de jogging au cas où le froid me prendrait par surprise et mes écouteurs, priant que ces derniers aient survécu à leur accident de la veille (qui se résumait à une noyade dans une flaque d'eau dehors).

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais au coin de la ruelle où j'habitais me dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche. Y arrivant, j'accrochais mes écouteurs à mes oreilles, en priant les divinités pour qu'ils marchent et mis en route la première chanson de ma liste de lecture. Et c'est ainsi que j'embarquais dans le wagon se trouvant face à moi en savourant le jeu énergique de Queens of the Stone Age.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je me précipitais à la sortie de la station d'Alabasta. Je me situais à cinq minutes de marche de notre lieu de rendez vous. Dans le même trottoir, se trouvait une cafétéria «Le Café des Initiés». Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce nom. Une table était libre à la petite terrasse qui donnait sur la rue, je m'y assieds en sortant mon livre. Le serveur tarda à se présenter, après une énoncé rapide de ce qu'y était disponible, je commandais un Long Black et une bouteille d'eau de 30 cl. Je fumais une cigarette le temps que mes boissons soient prêtes. Elles ne s'éternisèrent pas à arriver et je pus reprendre ma lecture. De temps en temps, je lançais des regards furtifs dans la direction de l'antre de Barbe Blanche à la recherche de la silhouette de Law. Après plus d'une demi-heure dosée en romantisme bidon et querelles amoureuses dont je riais intérieurement, je fermais mon livre, satisfait de mon avancée. Cigarette vite fait entre les lèvres, je sortis mon téléphone pour y vérifier l'heure. 18h52. Soupirant, je décidais de m'occuper pour les minutes restantes sur le réseau social par excellent, Facebook. La seule personne susceptible de me divertir parmi les personnes connectées était Violet, une ancienne amie d'enfance avec qui j'avais fait presque toute mon éducation et dont les parents faisaient partie du réseau de mon grand-père. Je lui écrivis rapidement «Tu es là ?». Je détournai mon visage pour tapoter le dos de ma cigarette contre le cendrier, alors que sa réponse m'était déjà parvenue. «Oh Ace, c'est rare de te voir disponible à cette heure ! À quel point dois-tu t'ennuyer pour que je te retrouve ici ?». Je souris en voulant répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse devant moi.

« _ Eh ben, on s'amuse bien ici, laisse moi deviner, ta Dulcinée ?»

Je relevais mon visage vers l'origine de cette voix. Law était debout face à moi, arborant cette expression indéchiffrable le caractérisant si bien. Il portait (ou devrais-je dire, nageait) dans un débardeur à motifs aztèque bleus sur un short de couleur fauve avec des espadrilles noires. Il tenait dans ses bras un sac en kraft qu'il posa négligemment sur mon livre. Je lui lançais un regard médusé en regardant tour à tour le paquet et ses yeux tout en essayant d'extérioriser toute mon indignation. Il en sembla amusé et ne se gêna pas de prendre une cigarette de mon paquet qui se trouvait à coté de mon livre. Cette fois-ci contrairement aux dernières, il alluma son mégot avec son propre briquet.

« _ Que de politesse, tu ne me salues même pas, finît-il par dire après s'être assis face à moi, en ramenant vers lui le cendrier.

_ Je pourrai te dire la même chose, répliquai-je en soupirant.

_ Mais tu ne le diras pas.»

Je le dévisageais de l'air le moins ennuyé que je pouvais fournir tout en écrasant ma cigarette maintenant consumée. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. 19h03.

« _ Tu es en retard.

_ Ne fais pas ton pseudo-pointilleux, trois minutes de plus, de moins, qu'est ce que ça change ?

_ Dieu créa la terre en sept jours, crois moi, trois minutes de plus et tu aurais eu des ailes et un troisième œil. Je t'offre quelque chose ?»

Law se releva en prenant son paquet dans ses bras, sa clope toujours emprisonnée entre ses lèvres.

« _ Non, merci, viens on bouge d'ici.»

Je le suivis après avoir laissé assez d'argent pour payer ma note. Nous marchions l'un à coté de l'autre, lui de sa manière naturellement enjouée et moi en le regardant avec toutes mes interrogations, qu'allions-nous faire ? Où m'emmenait-il ? À quelle heure et par quelle manière allais-je rentrer chez moi ?

Entourés du brouhaha et de la cacophonie typique des soirées d'été, nous trottinions toujours silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la voix de Law me parvienne.

« _ Mine de rien, tu en as du culot pour accepter de me suivre.

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, je te fais confiance, tu me fais confiance, dis-je peu convaincu par moi-même.

_ C'est ça l'esprit je suppose, on va faire un truc, je vais t'avouer des choses sur moi, tu seras libre d'en faire autant ou de refuser.

_ OK, ça me semble correct.

_ Tu connais mon nom et mon prénom, crois-moi c'est plus important que tu ne le crois.

_ Ah oui ? Demandai-je, un nom et un prénom choisi avant notre naissance peut nous définir à ton avis ?

_ Si tu parles de naître dans une famille bourgeoise, là ça ne te semblerait pas important, mais bon, j'ai 24 ans et je ne peux pas dormir si je ne mets pas de coton dans mes oreilles.»

Je m'arrêtais en le regardant avec incrédulité.

« _ T'es sérieux ? Dis-je entre deux gloussements.

_ Je t'explique, à l'âge de mes 6 ans, comme je regardais quotidiennement la série "Urgences" et lors de ses épisodes, une femme s'est vu faire retirer un cafard de son oreille, cette image m'avait longtemps traumatisée, d'où cette habitude.

_ La première fois que j'ai fait un cunnilingus, commençai-je en refoulant un fou rire, j'ai vomi.

_ Oh je ne veux plus rien savoir, tu es une honte pour les hommes, mais rassure-moi, tu as su te contrôler jusqu'à arriver devant un lavabo ?

_ Hélas pour moi, ou pour elle, non.»

Je pris la peine de regarder autour de moi pour me rendre compte que nous avions quitté Alabasta, pour rejoindre l'Archipel Shabondy, un des quartiers les plus populeux et populaires de Loguetown.

« _ T'habites ici ?

_ Oui, plus vers le sud, répondît-il, viens on va se prendre un verre.»

Law s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bar qu'il traversa. Je la détaillais, elle ne permettait l'accès qu'à une seule personne, faite de plusieurs carreaux en verre entourés d'un bois noir vernis. Au dessus d'elle figurait le nom de l'établissement écrit en lettres gothiques noires «L'arnaqueur». L'arnaqueur ? Qui aurait envie de se retrouver dans un endroit ayant un nom pareil ? Je rejoins Law en descendant les escaliers menant à la salle tout en savourant ce parfum caractéristique de tabac mêlé à celle de la bière fraîche.

Le bar, qui se voulait club de jazz, avait du être une cave qui avait été rénovée en plusieurs styles, celui qui prônait était le style shabby chic dans les tons sombres. Un comptoir s'étendait tout au long du mur faisant face à l'entrée derrière lequel était disposées une centaine de bouteilles en tout genre dans des étagères qui évoquaient l'époque baroque. Une scène était improvisée au fond sur laquelle figuraient un piano à queue 3 quart noir, une contrebasse ainsi qu'une batterie. Par contre les tables et les tabourets étaient plus modestes, faits d'un bois dur, ils étaient disposés en carré tout autour d'un espace vide au milieu de la pièce, qui devait sûrement servir de piste de dance pour les plus courageux.

Le bar était bondé, toutes les tables étaient occupées. Je recherchais Law du regard pour le trouver accoudé contre le comptoir face à la barmaid. Il me fit signe de la main et je me rapprochais en détaillant la personne avec qui il conversait. C'était une femme qui devait avoir dans les 40 ans, et pourtant qui gardait son charme de jeunesse. Elle était très grande et sa silhouette très fine avec des courbes là où il faut. Son visage carré était adouci par sa coupe de cheveux carré. Ses yeux qui semblaient noirs semblaient regarder à travers moi. Arrivé à sa hauteur je pouvais distinguer ses habits, un débardeur rose sur lequel figurait une araignée au dessus d'un pantalon en toile noir.

Law lui donna le paquet qu'il transportait avec lui qu'elle plaça derrière son comptoir.

« _ Shakky, je te présente Ace, un ami à moi, dit Law en sortant une cigarette de sa poche.

_ Enchanté Ace, c'est assez étrange que je ne te connaisse pas déjà, commença-t-elle en m'offrant sa main à serrer. Tu dois savoir que les amis de Law sont mes amis, Ace, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

_ Te voir ? Tes sous-entendus se font de moins en moins discrets Shakky, il faudrait innover, répliqua Law en riant.

_ Allez pour me rattraper, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses coudes contre le comptoir m'offrant une jolie vue sur son décolleté que je ne me gênais pas de regarder.

_ Un cosmopolitan pour moi, commença Law.

_ Un dry martini pour moi, terminai-je.

_Bien je vous sers ça. »

Je profitais cet instant pour détailler les gens attablés du regard. Je fus surpris de n'y voir que des hommes, à l'exception d'une fille se trouvant au coin du comptoir. Je fus tiré de ma contemplation par Shakky qui posait mon verre devant moi, tout en effleurant ma main par le bout de l'ongle de son index, ce qui provoqua un effet électrique à tout mon corps.

« _ Viens.»

Law était déjà devant moi et se dirigeait vers une table où n'était assis qu'un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant. Law lui demanda si on pouvait se joindre à lui, chose qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire.

En prenant place face à lui, je pus mieux le considérer. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond virant au jaune. Une de ses mèches cachait son œil droit orné d'un sourcil pour le moins étrange, son bout formait une spirale qui, avait provoqué un léger gloussement imperceptible chez Law, tandis que moi j'essayais de contenir le mien. Law nous présenta à lui tandis que son interlocuteur lui tendit la main en disant se prénommer Sanji.

« _ Enchanté Sanji, j'espère que notre présence ne te dérange pas trop.» dis-je pour rompre le silence.

«_ Non du tout, je suis ici pour la même raison que vous.»

La même raison que nous ? Se saouler la gueule ?

« _ Toute ma vie je n'ai eu droit qu'à des regards de compassion voire même de pitié, dit Sanji, pour une fois j'ai envie d'être perçu non pas comme un handicapé, mais en tant que ma qualité d'homme. Et toi, quel est ton malheur ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Law.

_ Mon malheur est celui d'être né, à ma naissance, deux êtres sont morts, ma mère et Dieu.»

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur moi. Je n'arriverai sûrement jamais à déblatérer ce genre de propos, même dans mes périodes les moins spirituelles.

Les tables étant quelques peu rapprochées (et Law un orateur dont l'intensité de la voix n'était pas à négliger), un homme se trouvant à la droite de Law, un grand brun barbu, ne cessait de le dévisager suite à sa dernière phrase. Law, l'ayant aussi remarqué, le fixa longuement avant de lui dire nonchalamment :

« _ T'as un problème Urouge ?

_ A ta place je me la fermerai, particulièrement quand ce sont des sujets qui me dépassent Law, affirma le dénommé Urouge en se levant de son tabouret.

_ Oh, on se la joue religieux ? Commença Law en souriant avec fourberie. Moi je ne me fais pas d'illusion, DIEU EST MORT !

_ Répète encore ça et je te jure que je te défonce, menaça Urouge en retroussant les manches de son T-shirt exhibant ainsi sa musculature monstrueuse. »

A peine avais-je retourné le visage pour voir Law, qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur Urouge. Ne réalisant pas ma réaction, je m'étais déjà levé pour les séparer, alors que Sanji disait calmement derrière moi «À ta place je resterai où je suis.» J'essayais de les séparer, en posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Urouge en commençant à parler, mais sans rien comprendre, je me pris tête la première le comptoir qui se trouvait à quatre mètres de moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura mon état de léthargie, mais lorsque j'avais retrouvé une part de mes esprits, toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se battaient les unes contre les autres. Une fureur sans pareil s'éveilla au fond de moi, et alors qu'un vieux type me relevait pour me cogner, je lui assénais une droite qui le sonna plus que je ne l'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Me retournant je revis la fille réservée de tout à l'heure mordre à pleine dent les bras d'un jeune homme qui essayait de l'étrangler. Mais un coup de genou aux côtes me tira de ma torpeur en me faisant crier de douleur, un jeune homme aux dreadlocks se jeta sur moi alors que j'essayais de me débattre autant que je pouvais. Alors que mon nez craquait je lui envoyais mon poing vers sa joue la plus proche. Etait-il blanc, noir ? Le saurai-je un jour ? A cet instant-là, tout ce qui comptait c'était frapper, dans toutes les directions, pourvu que ça s'entrechoque avec une peau, un os, un corps. Un homme. Je me sentais vivre, vivre à travers cette douleur que me faisait endurer mon nez, vivre à travers ce coup de coude que je venais de recevoir au ventre, vivre à travers cette claque que je venais de faire endurer à Sanji, vivre à travers la canne qui venait de s'abattre brutalement contre mon dos. Je voulais vivre.

Et alors que je gesticulais dans tous les sens, une personne me tira par le col de mon pull qui devait faire maintenant deux fois ma taille et m'entraina dehors rapidement, alors que je remuais comme un forcené, criant comme un dératé.

« _ Mais putain ta gueule ! »

Je me calmais suite à l'entente de cette voix. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, je fis attention au décor m'entourant. Nous avions quitté le bar et nous étions à plusieurs mètres. Des sirènes de police se faisaient entendre au loin.

« _ Calme toi bordel, on est sorti, un salopard a prévenu les flics. Ahah, faut que tu voies ta gueule, tu ferais peur à un mort. »

Law n'avait pas de dommage sérieux, si ce n'est que son débardeur était déchiré sur le coté droit ce qui laisse entrevoir un trait d'un tatouage sur ses côtes qui conféraient à Law une fragilité que je ne lui percevais pas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'il était particulièrement maigre et malgré tout cela, il s'en était sorti beaucoup mieux que moi. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement fendues et sa barbichette avait une teinte noir et rouge, surement du à du sang (lui appartenait-il ?).

« _ Tu peux marcher ? Finit-il par demander.

_ Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine, répliquai-je en essayant de sourire, chose qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu vu l'état déplorable de mon nez.

_ Viens on rentre chez moi.

_ Ce genre de choses arrive souvent ?

_ Plus souvent que tu ne le crois, les gens se servent de ces soirées comme d'un défouloir, ils extériorisent toute la frustration qui les consume sur une personne aussi forte et digne d'eux, m'expliqua-t-il en réajustant son paquet qu'il avait du récupérer dans ses bras. »

Nous marchâmes encore plusieurs minutes dans les ruelles qui se faisaient plus petites pour ensuite arriver au pied d'un immeuble de trois étages devant lequel jouaient plusieurs enfants à du foot de rue. Law fît signe à un des enfants, un petit roux à lunettes.

« _ Tu vas emmener ça tout de suite à ta mère, les mêmes instructions que d'habitude, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

_ Merci ! Merci beaucoup Law ! »

L'enfant s'enfonça dans l'immeuble à toute vitesse, tandis que je me retournais vers Law pour lui poser la question qui mijotait toute l'après midi dans mon esprit.

« _ Que contenait ce paquet ?

_ Des médocs, sa mère est séropositive, ce sont des immigrés, elle ne peut pas se les procurer.

_ Et toi, comment le peux-tu ?

_ Oh, fit-il malicieusement, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que je vais te donner la source de ma félicité, ne sois pas naïf Ace. »

Je soupirais tout en appuyant le mouchoir que venait de me donner Law contre mes narines ensanglantés. Law rentra par la même porte qu'avait empruntée le gamin une minute plus tôt et je finis par le rejoindre. Son appartement se trouvait au rez de chaussée, il sortit son trousseau de clé, ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer en premier après avoir lancé un « Bienvenue dans mon humble palais ».

Dire que c'était petit serait un euphémisme. Je ne savais réellement si c'était un studio ou un appartement. C'était un endroit atypique, original, unique. Les murs étaient remplis de fresques en tout genre. Sur le mur faisant face à la porte, Jimi Hendrix sirotait un mojito face à une représentation bouddhiste qui se roulait un joint en souriant béatement dans un décor qui ressemblait vaguement aux jardins d'Andalousie. Sur le mur d'à coté, était écrit au milieu en italique « Le Ca, c'est Moi » à partir duquel prenait vie des formes psychédéliques étranges, regroupant des petits êtres étranges, des souris, des poussières volantes, des bombes parlantes, des poissons volants et d'autres créatures que j'avais du mal à discerner. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une inscription où on lisait distinctement « Connais-toi toi-même », anecdote qui me rappela Matrix. Au dessus de la paillasse de la cuisine était peint un ciel d'un bleu limpide parcouru par quelques nuages, ce mur là donna toute la luminosité à l'appartement. Deux portes se trouvaient au fond.

Reportant mon attention à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je me mis à y détailler chaque objet. Un grand tapis africain occupait la majeure partie du sol. Dans le coin à gauche se trouvait un matelas recouvert par une grande couette blanche et plusieurs coussins. Une télé ainsi qu'une PS3 était posée à terre face à son semblant de lit. Mais LA particularité de son studio était le nombre incroyable de livres. Il n'y avait aucune bibliothèques et des piles de livres étaient posées contre chaque partie libre des murs, de toutes les tailles, de tous les goûts, allant de la poésie des contemporains aux grands classiques, du Coran aux bibles sataniques, de Proust à Guillaume Musso, des manuels de bricolages aux traités d'EMC. Des livres faisaient même figure sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Avait-il pu les lire tous ? C'était inconcevable. Des photos étaient collées un peu partout, de manière aléatoire. Des CDs et des vinyles gisaient à coté d'un lecteur disque qui avait vécu de meilleurs jours, et ses habits étaient posés négligemment dans des bacs en bois repeints, chacun représentant un des quatre éléments en lettres runiques.

Il me montra la pièce d'à coté qui s'avérait être une salle de répétition improvisée contenant le strict minimum, une batterie, une basse, une guitare électrique, et deux amplis ainsi qu'un microphone et une mini table de son.

J'étais sous le charme, l'authenticité de cette endroit me réchauffait le cœur, chaque parcelle représentait Law dans ses attraits, sa façon de vivre et de concevoir la vie.

Plus le temps passait, plus je devenais pâteux et fatigué, il m'examina rapidement le nez et les quelques blessures que j'avais. N'ayant rien de sérieux, il me proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, chose que j'acceptais sans rechigner. Il m'installa un matelas et me donna des draps pour dormir. Après avoir fait ce qui ressemblait de loin à une toilette correcte, j'envoyais bouler mes vêtements au coin de la pièce, tout en ayant la décence de garder mon caleçon sur moi, et me mis sous les draps.

J'entendis Law vomir et je souris face à cela. En voilà un qui ne supportait pas trop l'alcool. Ce qui me poussa à replonger dans cette journée pleine de péripéties.

Avec mes poings, mon flot d'insulte, ma sueur, j'avais rencontré tant de personnes, j'avais palpé, touché, senti la vivacité de tant de personnes et je me suis mis à leur place. L'handicapé qui ne cherchait qu'à être perçu à sa juste valeur, l'employé maltraité par son supérieur, la féministe prônant pour l'égalité des sexes, l'homosexuel discriminé, le dépressif perdu, l'opportuniste corrompu, le père divorcé, et tant de personnes que je n'arriverai surement jamais à comprendre, mais dont j'ai pu en saisir le sens pendant une fraction de seconde.

Mais, parmi toute cette foule, toutes ces personnalités si diverses, toutes ces vies singulières, je ne cessais de me poser cette question.

Qui était Law parmi elles toutes ?

.

* * *

**_Hit me as hard as you can, _ou comment vous inciter à ne pas me louper avec vos reviews (non je ne suis pas masochiste)._ Merci de me lire et j'espère vous dire à très bientôt. Ce qui est sur, c'est que je terminerai cette fiction, je m'en fais la promesse. Quant à la suite, j'essayerai de la poster dès que je le peux. Merci et à très bientôt._**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lisa : Avant tout MERCI pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements. Argh, pour ce qui est de la personne avec qui Law était, je visais Nojiko T_T C'est dommage qu'elle eut été difficile à reconnaître. Quant aux descriptions c'est LE point qui m'est difficile à développer, mais je me rappellerai toujours de ton conseil et m'exercerai plus à l'avenir. J'espère te retrouver bientôt !**

**Abybu : Pour sur, avec ces cernes, son comportement et particulièrement son sourire, comment ne pas le prendre pour un camé? (mais un camé certes trèèès attirant). A très bientôt !**

**Sa : On se le demande tous ! Et il est grand temps de le découvrir ! Merci pour ta review, à très bientôt !**

**LePouvoirDuKiwi : Merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review. Je n'arrive pas à dissocier Law du style grunge, je trouve que ça lui correspond parfaitement. J'espère te retrouver bientôt !**


	4. Ici, je médite

**Plus d'une année ... Je ne saurai expliquer cette absence, les études, le reste? Ces excuses me semblent minables. Mais je finirai cette histoire, ça me tient à coeur.**

**Revoilà nos deux héros, un chapitre permettant de les rapprocher, _un peu_.**

**Merci ENORMEMENT à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, aimé et lu le chapitre, ça me touche énormément.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Ici je médite

Réveille-toi Ace ..._Let it Happen ..._ Réveille-toi Ace ..._It's gonna feel so good ..._

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, appréciant ce moment de quiétude, d'absence de toutes émotions, un moment opportun de vide total, une vacuité complète. Le plafond me faisant face représentait la voie lactée, une multitude d'étoiles formant une mosaïque surréelle. Des notes timides de, ce qui me semblait être, une basse retentirent à mes oreilles. J'étais surement en train de rêver. Je tendis mon bras vers le haut pour attraper au creux de mes mains quelques étoiles, mais ce geste m'arracha une plainte, me faisant redescendre sur terre et entre autre le studio de Law. Ma douleur aux côtes avait été accentuée la nuit du fait que je n'avais pas dormi dans mon lit.

Je tournis la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le "lit" de Law. Je le vis assis en tailleur, nu, enlaçant une basse et faisant face à un laptop blanc. Ses cheveux de jais étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux légèrement dilatés et ses lèvres se tordaient sous un sourire flippant. Mais ce qui me harponnait, c'était ses tatouages. J'avais cru les percevoir tous, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Un cœur d'une taille considérable était marqué sur son torse, et un jolly roger se trouvait à sa pointe interne, tous deux étaient faits d'encre noire. Il semblait être en transe, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que je le fixais. Il enleva les écouteurs qu'il portait et se tourna vers moi, exposant encore plus sa nudité. Putain. J'avais rencontré ce type deux jours auparavant et pourtant, j'avais devant mes yeux ce qui représentait pour certains le secret de polichinelle.

"_ Salut, bien dormi? Demanda-t-il."

Je me contentais de grogner, cette réponse était plus que significative. Il se leva tout en posant sa basse sur son matelas. J'essayais de m'attarder sur tout sauf ses bijoux de famille, ne pouvait-il pas être gêné? Par Merlin, j'étais là, l'inconnu dont il ne savait rien. Il ouvrit le placard mural qui contenait quelques tiroirs. Celui qui se trouvait en bas était peint aux couleurs de la Jamaïque, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un sachet d'une poudre blanchâtre. Héroïne, cocaïne? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

"_ Ça, c'est ma caverne d'Ali Baba, mon saint Graal, tu peux évidemment te servir, je sais que tu fumes du cannabis, dît-il en se dirigeant vers la paillasse de sa cuisine improvisée.

_ Ah oui? Et comment as-tu deviné cela?

_ Tu écoutes tout ce qui se rapproche de l'Indie, tu es un adepte du Gringo-attitude et ça fait branché ces derniers temps, continua-t-il en se faisant ses rails.

_ Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la gueule du type branché, le PD qui traine chez Yves-Saint Laurent en achetant un juste corps à 300 balles?"

Law se tourna vers moi, ses narines légèrement blanchies et se rapprocha de la porte où gisait mon t-shirt, il le prit entre ses mains et se tourna vers moi.

"_ Bizzbee? Lança-t-il dédaigneusement, ça reste tout de même une marque de petits bobos bourgeois."

Je soupirais, exaspéré. Ses tentatives pour m'irriter étaient vaines, je l'étais déjà assez. Il revint à son labour, et je me levais en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, alors que l'autre dératé était penché, exhibant son postérieur, reniflant sa source de félicité.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvais Law debout, près de son lit, jouant un air qui ne m'était pas inconnu sur sa basse, qui était soutenue par une sangle marron à motifs tribaux. En me voyant arriver, il commença à chanter en espagnol.

"_ _Mano Negra clandestina, peruano clandestino, africano clandestino, marijuana ilegal._"

Je souris tout en relevant la tête pour regarder son plafond. C'était hallucinant, on pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures.

« _ C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Demandai-je en faisant un geste vague de la main.

_ Oui. »

Silence.

« _ Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'en pense ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? »

Je le regardais, interrogatif.

« _ Je n'invite presque jamais personne, mis à part si on peut appeler le fait de proposer avec courtoisie à une personne de l'autre sexe une fornication inoubliable le temps d'une soirée et lui montrer la porte avec amabilité la matinée, 'invitation', alors ça fait de moi un hôte de choix. Donc crois-moi, l'avis des autres sur mes frasques, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

_ Je trouve ça magnifique.

_ Grand bien te fasse, répliqua-t-il sèchement en posant sa basse contre le mur.

_ Pourquoi les peins-tu ?

_ Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être à ces endroits, je me suis vu avec Jimmy Hendrix, je me suis imaginé planant dans la voie lactée, j'ai vu mon Ca prendre le dessus sur le Moi.

_ Et tous ces livres … Ce serait invraisemblable de les avoir tous lu.

_ Tu as raison, il n'y a que cette partie à laquelle je n'ai pas encore touché, dît-il en désignant les livres entassés sur la paillasse de sa cuisine. »

Quel pompeux. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une vingtaine de livres dessus, alors que son appartement devait contenir des centaines.

« _ Quelque chose de particulier à faire ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en mettant, enfin, un caleçon gris.

_ Non, et toi ?

_ Je t'invite à un concert.

_ Oh vraiment ? Qui va se produire ?

_ Une star notoire, je suis sûr que tu aimeras, affirma-t-il en me lançant son sourire atypique, ce même sourire créant un voile de mystère mélangé à de la fourberie chez lui. »

Je commençais à ramasser mes habits tout en reniflant leur odeur lorsqu'il m'interpella :

« _ Tu es homophobe ? »

Cette question me prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi me le demandait-il ? Jusqu'à ce que je me souvins d'avoir usé du terme 'PD' plus tôt.

« _ Non du tout, et toi ?

_ Non plus, es-tu hétéro ? »

Me questionner sur ma sexualité d'une manière si directe était déroutant, mais je cachai ma gêne en le soutenant du regard.

« _ Oui.

_ Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

_ Non jamais.

_ Alors comment peux-tu savoir que tu es hétéro ? »

Cette question me laissa muet. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois pour répliquer, mais ma réponse me semblait toujours absurde. Je n'avais jamais été attiré physiquement par un homme. Penser au coite avec une personne du même sexe me provoquerait un haut le cœur, mais je n'étais pas homophobe pour autant. J'étais hétéro, c'était une certitude. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à le détailler. Law n'était peut être pas Lenny Kravitz, mais j'étais persuadé que n'importe quelle fille le trouverait mignon, viril. Ses yeux étaient dotés d'une couleur peu commune, un gris profond. Si je devais définir Law, ce serait cette connaissance, artiste, qui était décalée du reste par son physique et sa pensée. Et pourtant je ne ressentais pas de l'attirance, juste une curiosité maladive.

« _ Je suis hétéro. »

Il éclata de rire en s'approchant de moi, et tandis qu'il était arrivé à ma hauteur, il me lança malicieusement :

« _ On le saura bien assez tôt.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je suis attiré par tout ce qui peut m'attirer, mais ça ne fait pas de moi cette race qui se crée sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment Tumblr, se prétendant pansexuels.

_ Pourtant je te vois bien gesticuler à coté de ce genre d'individus, je pourrai t'en présenter si tu le souhaites.

_ Oh, voyez vous cela, monsieur apprend le sarcasme, quelques heures en ma compagnie auront au moins suffis à cela. »

La sonnerie de mon téléphone stoppa notre échange.

« _ Salut Ace ! Me dît une voix enjouée de l'autre bout de mon Iphone.

_ Salut Sabo.

_ Je suis passé chez toi et tu n'y étais pas, où es-tu ? »

Je me tournai vers Law pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait, le trouvant affairé sur un livre, la musique classique pour les nuls, rien que ça.

« _ Je suis sorti tôt aujourd'hui, éludai-je rapidement.

_ On va déjeuner, tu nous rejoins ?

_ Au Mélo ? »

Je ne pus entendre sa réponse due à la flatulence digne d'un holocauste nucléaire lâchée par Law. Ce dernier ne semblait point perturber. Un meurtre allait se produire.

« _ Bon ben, à tout à l'heure Ace.

_ Salut Sabo. »

Prenant mes converses en mains, je m'accroupis pour les chausser, tandis que mon bon sens me rappelait d'inviter Law à venir manger avec nous, vu qu'il avait assisté à la conversation.

« _ Moi et mes potes allons manger, ça te tente de venir ?

_ Non, sans façon, ça fait une semaine que je réunis des ingrédients pour faire une salade mexicaine. »

Sa réponse me rassura. Je ne voulais absolument pas le présenter à mes amis. Une partie en moi voulait le garder secret, j'avais l'impression que si une personne de mon entourage entendait parler de son existence, il disparaitrait. A mes yeux, Law allait être mon péché. Un péché qui m'était personnel et intime. Un péché qui ne se partage avec personne.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la station de métro de Shaboady sud. Montant à bord de la rame, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année portant un tailleur noir et enserrant un porte document, qui devait représenter l'origine de son salaire du mois, me jaugea silencieusement de haut en bas puis s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de moi, comme si j'avais la peste. Je lui répondis par un très large sourire, qui me fit grimacer due à la douleur causée par mon nez. Sourire qui la fit carrément éloigner de moi. Tant mieux, je pouvais au moins me soutenir grâce à la barre sur laquelle elle était adossée. Ma playlist en marche, mon trajet se trouvait moins morose et monotone qu'il devait l'être. Tame Impala savait nous faire voir les sons, avec des couleurs si vives qu'on en perdait les notions les plus basiques, à commencer par la gravité. On se sentait tanguer, cherchant un appui contre un quelconque son qui nous semblait être mis là d'une manière impromptue mais qui, pourtant, faisait tout le sens de la chanson. Endors-toi s'enclencha et mon cerveau ne sut où se mettre, sur quoi se focaliser, tant cette musique enfiévrée lui ordonnait se laisser aller à cette bourrasque de mélodies exceptionnelles.

Après être rentré chez moi et alors que je déchaussais mes converses qui se trouvaient être dans un état pitoyable, tout autant que le reste de ma tenue, mes yeux croisèrent mon reflet sur le miroir mural de ma chambre. J'avais une mine horrible, sur mon nez était dessiné un hématome d'une taille considérable. Et pourtant, mon teint, qui avait été longtemps blafard, avait repris une rougeur longtemps absente. Mes cheveux allaient dans tous les sens. J'avais la parfaite apparence du petit grunge qui se dope à Nirvana à longueur de journée.

Après avoir pris une douche rapidement et tenté de cacher vainement les dégâts sur mon nez, je me dis que la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour mes amis était de ne pas faire tâche dans le décor du Mélo (plus que ce n'était déjà le cas) en m'habillant convenablement. C'est pour cette raison que j'optais pour un t-shirt à col tunisien blanc sur un chino couleur camel foncé. Distinguant de loin la boite de mes nouvelles Stan Smith, je décidais d'enfin les mettre.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur mon appartement, avant de fermer la porte pour sortir, me fit rappeler l'urgence de faire prochainement un grand ménage. Mais une œillade rapide sur l'heure effaça instantanément mon admonestation de moi-même.

Descendant au parking de l'immeuble et en attendant que le moteur de ma voiture, Clio 4 noire, chauffe, je pris mon téléphone et cherchai d'éventuels concerts intéressants aujourd'hui. Où comptait-il bien m'emmener ? Un évènement underground ? Un festival dont je n'aurai pas eu vent ?

A part le concert d'une adolescente invertébrée adulée par le reste de sa race (à plus de 5000 personnes participantes), il y avait un mouvement jazz dans une partie de la ville. Rassuré, je pris la route vers le Mélo.

Le Mélo se trouvait dans la baie de Loguetown (endroit de prédilection pour un restaurant ayant une spécialité poisson, ibérique et méditerranéenne). Rares sont les restaurants qui font rimer beau décor et cuisine de qualité. Le Mélo fait parti de cette catégorie. Il n'a pas toujours été un restaurant, d'où son architecture historique datant du 19ème grandiose. A l'intérieur, dorures, chandeliers et miroirs confèrent un charme particulier nous faisant voyager dans la splendeur bourgeoise de l'époque. Les tables sont espacées, la salle lumineuse, et la hauteur du plafond considérable, on se sent détendu et confiant. Ou devrai-je dire, au Mélo, on se sent être « quelqu'un ».

Me stationnant à quelques mètres de l'entrée, je vis Thatch, se décoiffant négligemment tout en regardant les pierres du sol, et à sa droite Sabo qui me sourit légèrement en mettant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Voyant l'état de mon visage, Thatch et Sabo ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de demander l'origine de ces bleus. Question que j'escamotais par le cliché douteux de la glissade dans les escaliers.

Nous attendîmes pendant plusieurs minutes Izou, qui avait été retenu par sa mère pour l'aider à faire ses courses, chose qu'il avait surement du bâcler en rallant. Après nous être promptement salués, nous nous plaçâmes à la table qui nous avait été attribuée, tandis que Thatch regardait partout à la recherche d'un visage familier.

« _ Eh ben Ace, tu fais profil bas ces derniers temps, commença Izou en feuilletant le menu avec une voix emplie de sous-entendus.

_ Au cas où tu l'oublierais, on se voit presque tous les jours, répliquai-je en prenant le verre d'eau en main.

_ Et alors ?

_ Moi je sais, Ace voit quelqu'un, résolut Thatch en prenant son air illuminé.

_ Tu crois que c'est la fille du 'Néant' ? Demanda Izou.

_ Celle avec les dents de junkie ? Non ! Moi, je dirai celle du festival, elle avait l'air de le brancher, supposa Sabo.

_ Ses dents étaient tout à fait normales, arrête d'en faire une fixette, tu nous as exaspéré avec, répliqua Izou.

_ Je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, minaudai-je derrière mon menu.

_ Raconte moi tout, elle est comment ? Dît Thatch d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Oui, on veut tout savoir, continua Izou, c'était un bon coup, au moins ? »

S'en suivit une déferlante de questions, qui n'attendaient aucune réponse. Voilà pourquoi il m'était impossible de leur parler de ma relation ambigüe avec Law. Je passais déjà pour un déviant, mais là, ils me traiteraient de fêlé. A la limite, Sabo essaierait de comprendre le 'mécanisme', d'en décortiquer toutes les bases pour, à la fin, me dire que je devrais m'éloigner de cette personne, le qualifiant de 'non fréquentable'.

Notre déjeuné se passa comme à l'habituée, entre bonne humeur, délassement et blagues salaces pondues par Thatch. J'avais beau me plaindre, ces sorties représentaient une certaine bouffée d'air frais pour moi.

Mais, déjeuné aussi sympathique fusse-t-il, mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers ma soirée. Un simple concert, vraiment ? Ce serait décevant connaissant l'intrépidité de Law.

Je m'étais séparé de mes amis dans les environs de 15h, parfait moment pour rentrer chez moi et me prélasser dans mon palace de 20m². Stationnant maladroitement ma voiture, je m'étais empressé de rejoindre mon havre de paradis sentant la chaussette pour me débarrasser de ces couches de vêtements jugées par mon subconscient comme étant indésirables. Obéissant à ce dernier, je me retrouvais affalé sur mon canapé dans mes habits d'Adam. Je pris mon téléphone et formulais rapidement 'Un indice ?' à Law. Sa réponse ne tarda pas 'Tripant'. Tripant ? Le seul genre de musique qui me venait à l'esprit était du rock psychédélique et j'en souriais béatement.

Ma conscience me rappelant de faire ma séance quotidienne de sport, mais, mon corps dévoré par une paresse digne des journées les plus chaudes d'été, je pris mon laptop et me mis dans mon lit après avoir soigneusement plongé ma chambre dans cette semi-obscurité où filtrait quelques rayons à travers les volets, conférant cette aura orangée rassurante sur les murs et objets. Je fis ensuite ce qui me permettait parfois d'échapper à la réalité, m'imaginer dans une ville que je voudrai visiter, une escapade, une équipée. Mon choix ne fut pas difficile, mes mains avaient déjà écrit Bucarest avant même que je ne puisse y penser convenablement. Je me voyais d'ores et déjà parcourir le centre ville historique à la recherche d'un pub où je pourrai boire de la bière pas chère avec comme fond sonore une musique potable, bar qui s'avérerait être Oktoberfest, dont le nom me ferait sourire. Je m'imaginais m'attarder devant toutes ces églises orthodoxes se trouvant à chaque coin de ruelle, réveillant ma spiritualité ainsi que ma curiosité. Je me distinguais au Herastrau Park, assis près de quelques musiciens accompagné d'un livre quelconque et d'un bon paquet de Kent. Bucarest m'a appartenu le temps de deux heures. Heures après lesquelles je me suis endormi en étalant tout mon poids sur mon lit.

_Crazy … I'm crazy for feeling so lonely … I'm crazy for feeling so blue…_

La voix de Patsy Cline s'insurgea dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Ce timbre à la fois maitrisé mais non moins torturé, m'hérissa la peau. Le genre de chanson maudite, traduisant un amour fou, aliéné, échappant à la raison. Destructeur. Je ressentais le même malaise en écoutant Where did you sleep last night, Hey Joe ou Jolene. J'étais persuadé que je n'avais pas le droit d'écouter ces mots tant ils étaient intimes, personnels. Cette passion mêlée à la peur, la crainte de l'abandon me terrifiait aussi.

Mais alors que Patsy Cline entamait le refrain, une pensée importante m'effleura.

Je n'avais pas enclenché cette chanson.

Le premier reflexe que j'eue fut de porter ma main au coté gauche de ma tête, là où devrait être mon téléphone. Mais mes doigts ne touchèrent que le drap. Je me redressais sur mes coudes, analysant les alentours. D'après la lumière des lampadaires qui s'infiltrait à travers les volets, c'était encore le début de la soirée, 21h au plus tard. Je me mis à regarder ma chambre, cherchant un quelconque élément changé, plissant les yeux, espérant le distinguer malgré la pénombre.

« _ _Les souffrances salutaires __du souvenir ont leurs charmes._ »

Je soupirais suite à l'entente de cette voix en me laissant tomber sur le dos. Après deux secondes, je me relevai en prenant appui sur mes coudes et regardant vers l'origine de la voix. Un cliquetis se fit ouïr. Law allumait une bougie, qu'il avait du trouver sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque du salon, à l'aide de son briquet. Il posa la bougie devant lui, ce qui me permettait de le distinguer, assis en tailleur, et sa tenue, un t shirt blanc, un pantalon slim qui me paraissait vert kaki et, ce qui me semblait, des Doc Martens noires. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre, épais, d'une ancienne édition au vue de la reliure. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée.

« _ Comment as-tu su où j'habite ? Comment es-tu arrivé à entrer ici ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus sèche que voulue.

_ Les gens ont tendance à oublier l'existence des annuaires et de fermer la porte derrière eux apparemment, tu as l'habitude de le faire ? J'ai des amis qui seraient ravis de t'emprunter des trucs, répondît-il d'une voix posée, ne trahissant ni de la gêne, ni un malaise.

_ Et la porte de l'immeuble ? Continuai-je toujours du même ton pressé.

_ Douterais-tu de mon intelligence, Portgas ? »

Il jouait avec son briquet, allumé, regardant la flamme sous plusieurs angles différents, qui éclairait son visage et ses cheveux, dont il était difficile d'en deviner la taille vu qu'ils se confondaient avec l'obscurité.

« _ Mais putain, ça se fait pas de débarquer chez les gens comme ça ! J'aurai pu t'attaquer ! M'emportai-je, ne remarquant même pas que je m'étais mis debout en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. »

Law parut surpris. Sa main, tenant son zippo, s'était arrêtée près de son visage, ce qui me permit de voir la stupéfaction sur son visage.

« _ T'appelles ça 'chez toi' ? Vraiment ? Rien ne t'appartient ici, cet endroit ne raconte l'histoire de personne, fît-il d'une voix laissant transparaître une pointe d'agacement. C'est à peine si on pouvait deviner qu'une personne vit ici. »

Certes, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin d'enjoliver cet endroit, d'y mettre des photos (d'ailleurs de quoi ? De qui ?), des objets de voyages, des souvenirs. J'avais feuilleté un catalogue et avais choisi les différentes pièces selon le critère de l'espace. Peu de meuble, plus d'air à respirer.

« _ Je ne veux plus que tu reviennes ici.

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu.

_ Tu viendras prendre le strict nécessaire, pour le reste, tu resteras chez moi. Tout ce qui m'appartient, t'appartient. »

J'étais sur le point de protester puis je m'étais rappelé. Tout ou rien. A présent, je comprenais enfin l'ampleur du pacte. Les conditions de Law allaient commencer à être de plus en plus difficiles, changeant mes habitudes, mon mode de vie. Jusqu'où étais-je prêt à aller ?

Je marchai jusqu'à atteindre l'interrupteur à coté de la porte de ma chambre et allumai la lumière, puis je me tournis vers Law. Il était toujours dans la même position et me regardait en souriant. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à ma nudité. Je lui lançais un 'je t'emmerde' tandis qu'il éclatait de rire en se relevant du sol.

J'ouvris le placard, sortis le bac me servant pour les sous vêtements, pris le caleçon blanc tandis que j'entendais Law fredonner par-dessus mes épaules un air celtique. Je piochais parmi mes débardeurs pour tomber un noir ayant le motif des Arctic Monkeys imprimé dessus et pris un pantalon slim bleu nuit. Ayant fini de mettre mes converses, je rejoignis Law, assis sur le canapé du salon, cigarette à la main, qui regardait les informations sur la télé. Regardant le coin de l'écran de la télé je vis l'heure : 21h58. Je me dirigeai vers l'angle me servant de cuisine, ouvris un placard mural pour en sortir une boite de cookies qui allait me servir de diner.

« _ On peut y aller, dis-je en mettant mon téléphone et mes clés dans la poche. »

Law regardait de manière septique la boite de gâteau dans ma main mais ne fit pas de remarquer. S'il avait osé me sermonner à propos de mon alimentation douteuse, je lui aurai gentiment fait avaler ses cigarettes, ses drogues par là où je pense.

« _ Tu es étudiant ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'on descendait les escaliers.

_ Oui, en pyrotechnie.

_ Pyrotechnie ? Genre tu crées des pétards ?

_ Si on veut, oui.

_ Tu vas passer ta vie à créer des pétards ? Continua-t-il sous le même ton à la fois curieux et amusé.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ T'aimerai passer ta vie à créer des pétards ? »

Non. Je ne voulais pas consacrer ma vie à la pyrotechnie. J'appréhendais d'ailleurs l'année qui suivait, un semestre de plus et j'allais mettre le feu au campus, littéralement. Le comble était que je ne savais même pas quoi étudier à la place. Sortant de l'immeuble et m'apprêtant à répondre, je vis Law s'approcher d'un scooter Star rose bonbon. Oui, j'ai bien dit _rose bonbon_.

« _ C'est une blague, lâchai-je.

_ Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en mettant un casque noir sur tête sur lequel figurait un smiley d'une taille considérable.

_ On n'a qu'à prendre ma voiture, on ne va pas aller au cirque à ce que je sache.

_ Pour ton info, une amie a eu la gentillesse de me prêter ce qu'elle appelle 'son trésor doré', je te l'avoue je ne vois pas le doré en tout ça, ni le trésor, et je suis obligé de le lui laisser au bar où nous allons. Alors je te conseille de mettre ce casque et de retenir tes fous rires. Oh, ce serait bien aussi de prier pour que personne ne puisse nous reconnaitre, ça a bien marché pour moi la moitié de la journée, me dît-il en me tendant un casque jaune sur lequel était peint maladroitement un arc-en-ciel. »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement alors que je m'assoyais derrière Law et que l'appareil craquait sous notre poids. Law démarra. On avait du traverser toute la ville, s'arrêter une fois pour refaire le pleins, répondre poliment par un doigt d'honneur à tous les guignols qui nous avaient traité de tapettes. En bref, une balade charmante.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, nous étions arrivés à destination. C'était situé dans un quartier que je n'avais jamais fréquenté, se rapprochant de la banlieue. Situé en bas d'un immeuble de quatre étages, le nom du bar était à moitié effacé, seules quelques lettres demeuraient, permettant de deviner 'Identikit'. Une affiche était collée sur la porte massive noire, présentant le groupe qui allait se reproduire ce soir. 'Suck it and See'. J'avais du faire un effort remarquable pour m'abstenir de commenter.

Nous entrâmes après que Law ait garé, plus ou moins correctement, l'autre jouet. Le bar était particulier. Ce n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Les murs étaient recouverts de peinture, fresques futuristes, dont une qui était la copie de _Peinture-mots en liberté _de Carlo Carrà, ce n'était pas une franche réussite, mais la toile était reconnaissable. Le plafond était peint d'un noir sombre et le sol était en bois foncé. Une scène prenait tout le mur gauche, un groupe jouait dessus. Les tables avaient été écartées contre les murs pour laisser place à la foule pour se déchainer. C'était plein. Des adolescents, des jeunes, des moins jeunes sautaient en tout sens alors que la voix de la chanteuse (que j'aurai prise pour un homme si je ne l'avais pas vu) scandait les paroles de Hey des Pixies. C'était certes une reprise, mais l'interprétation différait complètement de la chanson d'origine, plus hard rock. Le public s'en rassasiait.

Nous nous étions dirigés vers le comptoir pour commander à boire. Il contrastait avec le décor du bar, pour ne pas dire que ça n'avait rien à voir, d'un gris acier avec quelques taches de peintures dessus. Certaines personnes y étaient accoudées en hochant leurs têtes au rythme de la musique, d'autres donnaient du dos la scène, assis sur les tabourets, d'un gris plus foncé, en regardant leurs bières presque finies. Le barman, un grand rouquin arborant une balafre sur son œil gauche, qui devait s'appeler Shanks (au vue de l'attestation de Barman posée entre plusieurs bouteilles sur l'étagère) se hâtait à servir les gens, dont nous.

Nous avions pris, chacun, deux shots de tequila puis avions rejoint le centre du bar. L'alcool faisant petit à petit effet, je m'étais mis à danser, sagement tandis que la chanson se finissait. Law se rapprocha de moi et me dît à l'oreille 'Lâches-toi'. Comme un ordre lancé à mon cerveau, tout mon corps se détendit alors que la chanson suivante se lançait. Aux premiers accords, tout le monde se mit à crier, dont moi, reconnaissant aisément Banquet de Bloc Party. Je me mis à gesticuler, avec Law à mes cotés. La foule nous rapprochait toujours un peu plus, un centimètre, puis deux pour être presque collés. Quelque chose changeait, comme si on venait de m'injecter un aphrodisiaque. La musique m'était tout à coup en sourdine. Mes yeux étaient liés à ceux de Law, les siens étaient plus profonds, presque dilatés. Par moment, nos corps se touchaient, s'effleuraient, nos bras, nos cuisses. Son parfum, un mélange de cigarette, de bière et de menthe poivrée me chatouillait les narines. C'était effréné, je m'enivrais de l'instant. On valsait, on se découvrait, on se dévoilait. _On se trémoussait. _Il se colla à moi, sa main droite se posa sur ma nuque, pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner, mais comment aurai-je pu ? C'était magnétique. L'alcool, la musique, l'endroit, le manque de lumière, j'étais avide de vouloir le connaitre, dénuder son être. On se déhanchait, l'un contre l'autre, un combat où on était tous deux vainqueurs. De loin, la scène aurait pu être obscène, inappropriée, une ignominie, mais qui aurait pu nous déceler à travers cette foule compacte ? Je le sentais partout, son souffle contre mon cou, son regard brulant ma peau, son torse contre le mien, ses mains sur mon dos et son genou contre mon entrejambe gonflée. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et un gémissement passa mes lèvres, absorbé instantanément par le brouhaha nous entourant.

Ce qui se passa ensuite m'est brumeux. Je ne sais pas comment on a traversé la foule, alors que nos corps étaient littéralement collés à l'autre, ni comment on a retrouvé les toilettes, alors que je n'aurai même pas pu prononcer mon prénom correctement, ni même s'il avait vérifié que la pièce était vide avant de coller mon dos contre le mur faisant face à l'évier surplombé par ce miroir enraillé sur lequel était écrit 'U r mine, r u ?'. Il s'était simplement accroupi face à moi, avait ouvert la braguette de mon pantalon d'un geste rapide et précis, baissé mon caleçon, qui m'était plus douloureux qu'autre chose, avait pris en main mon membre en érection. A l'instant où il le mit en bouche, je criais 'Bordel'. Quelque chose se libérait en moi, comme une tension longtemps contenue. Mes mains se posèrent machinalement sur ses cheveux que j'empoignais, je ne saurai dire si c'était gentiment attrapé, et le pressais à aller plus vite, plus loin. La voix de la chanteuse me semblait lointaine, mais ses paroles m'arrivaient distinctement. Smells Like teen spirits me pénétrait de partout. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus bruyants, sauvages. Law accélérait le rythme, en suçotant, léchant. Il ne me fallut pas plus pour venir, mon corps s'arquant, se tendant à l'extrême. J'essayais de prendre appui contre n'importe quel objet pour ne pas tomber, tant l'orgasme était puissant. Law avala tout puis remonta pour me faire face, ses yeux arrivant au niveau des miens, il me rota au visage.

« _ C'était … commençai-je en haletant.

_ Chimique, termina-t-il en se tournant vers le miroir pour scruter son reflet. »

C'était réellement alchimique. Je m'étais senti vivant, fringant. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été dans cet état après une simple fellation, particulièrement avec un homme. _Un homme_. Cette information me rendait confus. Mais je la chassais rapidement, je savais que j'allais devoir y penser, méditer dessus pour ensuite _m'éditer_.

Remettant à la va vite mon pantalon, je me rendis compte que Law devait me considérer depuis plusieurs minutes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé mais lui était toujours le même, fier, particulier. Il semblait avoir des réponses à des questions que je ne connaissais même pas encore. Il venait de mettre une cigarette entre ses lèvres. _Ses mêmes lèvres qui m'avaient mené à l'extase plus tôt._

« _ Chaque chose en son temps, Portgas, dît-il comme pour me rassurer, pour l'instant nous avons une dernière chose à faire. »

En quittant les toilettes, cette même phrase m'interpella encore, semblant s'adresser à moi. _U r mine, r u ?_

Nous partîmes du bar, en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule toujours embrasée. A peine sorti, je m'allumais une clope tandis que Law me demandait de l'attendre. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une bandoulière grise en tissu, légèrement déchirée sur les cotés. Il m'incita à le suivre tandis qu'il entamait une conversation en m'interrogeant sur l'importance de la technologie à encourager la création et créativité. Je répondais vaguement, perdu dans mes propres pensées.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais confiance en lui. En grandissant j'avais eu affaire à des personnes de tout genre. Toutes cherchaient à se servir de moi pour gagner quelque chose, que ce soit mon argent, l'attention de mon Grand-père et son carnet d'adresse, l'entrée dans la sphère bourgeoise, en somme ces individus ne cherchaient qu'à atteindre leurs intérêts via moi. Mes amis, c'était différent, nous avions presque grandi ensemble, nous considérant comme une famille. Mais Law ? C'était une personne qui, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais fait partie de mon entourage. Law est un bug dans mon fonctionnement. Sa désinvolture, son besoin de libertinage cachait quelque chose. Une chose que j'allais finir par découvrir, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Nous nous engouffrions de plus en plus dans les artères des ruelles, pour arriver près d'une bouche de métro. En face de l'entrée se trouvait une façade d'un bâtiment, d'un style brutaliste gris. La route était presque déserte. On voyait quelques lumières allumées. Le métro était fermé.

Je me mis à détailler l'architecture du bâtiment qui était peu commune.

« _ Mets ça. »

Law me tendait un tissu ressemblant à une écharpe blanche. Je le pris en main, ne comprenant pas et le questionnant du regard. Il ne me regardait pas et sortait un autre objet de son sac. Tout s'expliqua. Il avait une bombe à peinture noire.

« _ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? Demandai-je franchement.

_ Je veux que tu t'exprimes, que tu dises ce que tu penses. Tu as été trop longtemps silencieux, il est temps que tu parles, répondît-il en prenant un air sérieux, concerné. »

Ecrire ? Dessiner ? Je n'avais rien fait d'artistique depuis une année, ou plus ? Je faisais du piano, étant jeune, mais depuis que je ne vis plus avec mon grand-père, cela datant de plus de cinq années, je n'avais plus touché un clavier. Il était fier de moi, la première fois que j'avais appris au clair de la lune, le jour où je lui avais joué la marche turque, l'anniversaire de mes 15 ans quand j'ai performé la Fantaisie Impromptu. Mais ai-je parlé de sa déception quand j'ai pris le marteau qu'il utilisait pour bricoler pour casser ce piano qu'il m'avait offert ?

Il n'y avait qu'un mot, qu'un état qui me venait à l'esprit depuis ma rencontre avec Law. Je mis l'écharpe autour de mon visage, ramassai mes cheveux avec un élastique que j'avais toujours sur moi, pris la bombe de peinture noire des mains de Law et me mis face au mur. Rapidement, maladroitement, dessinant grossièrement les lettres, j'écrivis.

Closer.

En finissant, je me rendais compte que j'étais en sueur. Law regardait religieusement le mot, essayant de comprendre (peut être avait-il déjà compris).

Chaque seconde, nous étions plus proches. C'était plus fort que nous, cette équation obéissant à une loi qui nous était inconnue. Nos êtres étaient plus proches. Nos corps étaient plus proches. Nos esprits étaient plus proches. Le moment de l'entrechoc était plus proche.

Oui, le moment était proche.

* * *

**Et c'est fini (non sans blague?). J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Les choses avancent petit à petit entre Law et Ace. Chacun a son histoire, histoires qui seront développées tout au long de la fanfiction. Étant en vacances, j'essayerai de poster les prochains chapitres le plus rapidement possible.**

_**Hit me as hard as you**** can**_**. Ne me loupez pas avec vos commentaires, vos critiques. Merci encore aux personnes qui ont lu, j'espère vous retrouver la prochaines fois. A très bientôt !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Abybu : C'est un plaisir de te retrouver ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Si tu un quelconque feedback, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. A très bientôt ^o^**

**ReikaMarcel : Haha, rien que pour le pseudo, je t'adore ! Je te retourne la même question, pourquoi citer l'évangile et non pas le Coran? Pourquoi citer ceci et non pas cela? J'avais écrit Coran avant même d'y penser et le rendu me semblait cohérent. La religion est une chose qui a toujours été associée à l'homme, je trouve naturel que Law et Ace en parlent vu qu'ils critiquent et décortiquent tout ce qui les entoure. Et excuse moi pour Sanji T_T Ce n'est qu'un figurant de l'histoire, il n'en fait pas parti, et qui aurai-je pu handicaper? (j'avoue que c'est cynique XD) Pour les personnes du bar, je me rappelle avoir parlé de vieilles personnes, même si je trouve plus logique qu'il y ait des jeunes/adultes plutôt que personnes âgées (dont les fractures sont plus difficiles à traiter etc) Hahaha pour les "scènes" ça vient, il y aura pour tous les gouts, crois moi, sinon je trouve que le Rated M ne concerne pas seulement le coté citronné, la drogue, le langage parfois cru et les sujets abordés expliquent le choix du rated. Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'aide beaucoup, c'est le genre de critique dont j'ai besoin, grâce à toi je vois, encore plus, mes défauts et j'espère te retrouver au fil des prochains chapitres ! **

**Philae : Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. J'essaye de perfectionner mes défauts et j'espère pouvoir y arriver. Ton commentaire m'aide beaucoup et j'espère te retrouver au fil des prochains chapitres. Nous en saurons plus sur les personnages et je ferai tout pour que ce soit bien écrit et cohérent. A très bientôt.**


End file.
